A Certain Clueless Railgun
by Niall-kun
Summary: The love life of Mikoto and Toma. Lemon in later chapters, will change rating when I upload.
1. Chapter 1

**A certain clueless Railgun**

_This was a d-d-date right?_

Walking side by side with Toma, the boy she had liked for quite a long time though never showing it. It was evening, the sky was growing dark and seemed to reflect her knowledge about what would be happening on this date. At first, a light happy meeting at the usual vending machine had started the day off, soon becoming dim after Toma has taken her hand and invited her to see a movie with him. Eventually, her imagination goes blank, because after all, the famous rail gun has no experience in THIS sort of thing.. She tried to imagine what would be happening in a few hours. They would be watching a romantic movie.. Toma would put his arm round the back of the seat.. Their faces growing closer and closer during a particularly romantic scene.. Their lips finally meeting at the happy ending…

Mikoto shook her head and blushed furiously at the though of her lips touching that guys.. But that was supposed to happen on a d-d-date right?

"Biribiri?"

Mikoto looked round at Toma. It was the afternoon, they were sitting on the park bench beside the vending machine. He had been telling her about the damage Accelerator had caused his body.

"You looked you were day dreaming, something wrong? Also, you look really red, are you ill?"

Mikoto noticed her much she was blushing and added to it even more. She had been so caught up in her fantasy she has completely forgotten where she really was.

"Bwhahaha, I'm just really hot, really!" she exclaimed rather unconvincingly. It amazed her how dense Toma could be sometimes, but this worked for her since most other guys would have picked up on her embarrassment by now and tried to make a move. She liked it the way it was, her and Toma had a rivalry, nothing more.

"Well, I'm going home.. Catch ya later, Biribiri."

"My name's not Biribiri, it's Mikoto!" she shouted, turning away from him.

"But don't you like it when I call you that?"

She turned to glare at him like the idiot he was, but stopped at the worried look on his face.

"Ahhh, It's annoying when others call me that, but I don't mind because it's y-" she stopped dead in her tracks, extremely embarrassed now, her facing burning hotter than a thousand suns.

He looked at her for what seemed to be the longest moment in her life, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Well, I-I better g-go" she said nervously, barely able to get to her feet because of sheer embarrassment.

He grabbed her arm.

"Wait.", startled, Mikoto sat down, fearful of what was coming.

"That time you helped that stripper lady out.. You said she called you tsun something, right?"

She stared at him in absolute shock. She wanted to just burn herself up using her own electricity. Or better yet, burn HIM.

"Why are you br-bringing this up n-now?!". She wondered if her face would remain red forever, since she hadn't stop blushing since her fantasy.

"'Cuz I think I just figured out what she said… Mikoto, are you a tsundere?"

She tried to kill him, but his right arm was completely invincible. All she could do was stare into his laughter filled eyes. He was laughing at her on the inside.

She felt like crying, so she did. She felt like the world had turned against her, and she was going to destroy it. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, LAUGHING AT ME AFTER SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I HATE YOU!"

She did something he couldn't stop, slapped him as hard as she could in the face. The impact made him cry out, but he never let her go.

"Biribiri.. You're an idiot"

She growled and threw every curse word she knew at him, wishing he was dead. He let her go, she got up and started running away, tears falling furiously. He ran after her and grabbed her back.

"Mikoto, you don't need to hide your feelings towards me.. Do you want to go to the cinema tonight?" he asked tensely.

"SHU- what?" she asked, startled. Had she heard this right? Did Toma just ask her on a d-d-date?

"I said do you want to go to the cinema tonight with me, on a date?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "Wh-what makes you think I'd want to go on a d-d-date with yo-you?!" she shouted. He merely smiled back. Her head was filled with excuses and denial, she started mumbling under her breath "I-I can't go on a d-d-dateI'vegottocleanthefloora-" she was cut short when Toma put a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, or no?" he asked. She stared at him, blushing deeply with tears forming in her eyes. She nodded once, and he let go of her.

"Be at central cinema at 7. Oh and Biribiri?" She turned, looking at him.

"Don't forget to dress nice."


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to add guys, but this is my first fanfic, believe it or not.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

BiriBiri was walking home slowly, thinking about what had just happened. It must have been some sort of dream, it couldn't be real. But there it was on her phone, the text he had sent her 15 minutes after, asking her where she wanted to eat after. She didn't bother to reply. She had no idea about dating, had no clue where c-c-couple-

She stopped suddenly, in the middle of the road, blushing. Wait, does that mean me and Toma are a c-c-couple? I-It's not possible. Her heart rate increased. This was the first time a boy had shown interest in her, obviously she was nervous. She looked at her call phone for the time. It was 3 o'clock. He had said 7, right? That gave her four hours to prepare..

Then sudden realization hit her. Prepare what? How did she prepare for the unknown? So many questions formed in her mind. Do I wear my uniform? Do I dress up or just go casually? Do I bring money? So many confusing thoughts. Her head began to spin. She needed help.

She thought about her friends. Which of them would be most knowledgeable in this field? Uihara? No. Saten? Maybe, she was attractive. She could ask Kuroko, she would probably-

She stopped thinking. Kurokos reaction to her questions would be horrible. But what choice did she have? She would just have to somehow phrase it in such a way it comes across as curiosity with no real purpose. She could do this. The Level 5 esper thought about everything she had done, all the battles she had fought, all paling in comparison to this d-d-date. As she walked, she saw couples holding hands and snuggling happily on benches. This made her furiously embarrassed, she ran on, trying not to imagine herself and Toma in that situation.

Arriving back at her dorm, Mikoto steeled herself. Entering slowly and quietly, she caught Kuroko on her bed, sniffing her pillow. "KUROKO, YOU PERVERT" she screamed, firing an arch of electricity at the younger girl, but only hitting her bed. Kuroko had teleported behind her, and proceeded to hug her. Resisting the urge to kill, Mikoto sighed slowly dragged her and Kuroko into the room.

Freeing herself, Mikoto offered Kuroko some tea. "Tea from Onee-sama?! Nothing could warm my heart more except for Onee-samas own jui-". Blushing hard, Mikoto shocked her, which Kuroko seemingly enjoyed. Turning her back to Kuroko, she began to make tea for them both. She thought hard about how to start this sort of conversation.

"Hey Kuroko.." Mikoto said with her back still turned, "if you were to go on a date with me, how would you prepare?" Behind her, Kurokos eyes lit up in excitement and happiness.

"Onee-sama is asking me out on a date! Kuroko is so happy she could die!"

Turning towards Kuroko, Mikoto slammed her cup on the desk. "No you fool! As if I would do that! I'm just curious.. That's all." she finished.

Kuroko put on a sly look. "Ohh? Has Onee-sama finally broken the chains of childhood and accepted a gentleman's hand in marriage?" she asked sarcastically. Giving herself away somewhat, Mikoto lowered her head and put her hands between her legs and started muttering, "Of course not, why do you think I would ever do something like that, idiot..". Kuroko stared at Mikoto for a minute, deciding on what to do. She knew Mikoto was hiding something, and it was definitely related to dating. Her decision now was this; tell Mikoto and give up her Onee-sama, or be selfish and make Mikoto unhappy.

Kuroko sighed. "Well, if this is purely out of curiosity.. I would take a bath while thinking of Onee-sama. I would prepare my finest clothes while thinking of Onee-sama. I would take time to put on my make-up and dress myself perfectly while thinking of Onee-sama, I would run to the store and buy aphrodisiacs while thinking- Kuroko was stopped there by a blushing Mikoto, who had shocked her and ran to the bathroom. Locking the door so Kuroko wouldn't peak, she ran the bath and slipped off her clothes. She thought about which dress she would wear. The white one would probably be the best, she thought she looked nice in it. She thought about what Kuroko had said. Perfectly applying her make up? That would take about half an hour, she usually just went with the bare minimum. What was next? Buying aphrodisiacs would NOT be necessary as nothing was going to happen on this date. She sighed.

Kuroko was on her bed, silently despairing. She loved Onee-sama, but it was time she got it in her head that Onee-sama was a fine lady and that men would eventually chase after her. She decided to help Mikoto as much as she could, but she wouldn't stop trying to make Onee-sama hers!

Mikoto emptied the bath and dried her hair. It was 6'oclock. It took her 15 minutes drying her hair, and a further 30 getting her make up properly applied. All the while, Kuroko was on her bed, not moving. Mikoto felt bad, but at the same time relieved. Kuroko could now stop fooling herself into thinking that Onee-sama was.. Like her.

Mikoto picked out her dress and put it one. After doing her hair, she examined herself in the mirror. That was when she noticed something in her dress pocket. She took it out. A c-c-c-c-condom!?!?!? Who put this thing here?! The answer was obvious.

"KUROKO YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, going so red in the face that it shone through her make up as if it wasn't there. Throwing the… thing at Kuroko, she stormed out of the room and ran towards the cinema.


	3. Chapter 3

I read the reviews, thanks for the advice.

* * *

Mikoto waited, as she had been for the past half hour. It was now half past seven, and Toma had still not arrived. The brown haired girl sighed. Truth be told, she had expected this to happen. Toma was always teasing her, but asking her out on a date and not showing up-!

Her brown eyes filled with tears. As much as she had been dreading this date, she was also excited at the same time. To have that idiot abandon her like this was painful. She looked down at her white shoes. She had never worn them before, and she brought them out specially for this occasion, along with her white dress. She fiddled with her necklace, a beautiful silver in the shape of a flower with a diamond in the middle, given to her by her mother. She got up from the seat she had been waiting at and walked out of the cinema.

The sky was dark, the stars shining brightly overhead. Luckily it wasn't raining, this really would have set her off. She took her cell phone from her pocket and looked at it. No calls or messages, not even from Kuroko. This was strange, normally Kuroko would message her every 15 minutes. Mikoto wondered if Kuroko knew she was on a date. Or supposed to be! Where was that idiot? Why hadn't he called to tell her he wasn't coming?

"Whatever…" Mikoto sighed and began walking home. The street was filled with people out with their friends or couples out on a date. "That could have been Toma and me" she said to herself, extremely jealous. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard someone calling her.

"Biribiri!". Mikoto turned and seen Toma, red in the face running after her. She glared at the spiky haired boy. He was wearing an open black jacket with a blue and white t-shirt under it, along with black jeans. As much as she hated the sight of him, she had to admit he looked good.

Toma ran until he was right in front of her. "Sorry, a little boy was lost and I had to take him to judgement!" he said, trying to catch his breath. Mikoto smiled into herself. It was just like Toma to put others before himself. Outwards however, she continued to glare at him.

"So, this little boy was such a handful that you couldn't call and tell me you were going to be late?" she asked angrily.  
"Well no" he said, "I left my cell at home." He finished by muttering something which sounded a lot like "such misfortune."

Mikoto accepted this excuse, barely. She was still angry at having to wait half an hour for this guy to show up, but she wanted this d-date to go well. "Well, it doesn't matter, I know what you're like when it comes to bad luck." she said. Toma smiled at her and for the slightest fraction of a second she thought his face was coming towards hers. Blushing, she shot her head back, hitting the wall she was standing in front of. "Owwwwwww" she said, rubbing her head. Toma sniggered, but stopped immediately after looking at Mikoto's face. "Shall we, uh, go get something to eat first or go see the movie?" Touma asked her. "I've been waiting for half an hour, I'm hungry." she replied.

Together they walked the familiar street. They hadn't said a word, to each other, Touma was to busy trying to remember the directions and Mikoto because she was way, way to nervous.. After five minutes, Mikoto felt something touch her hand. Toma who was walking side by side with her, had moved his hand so the back of his hand pressed against hers. She blushed furiously at the thought of holding hands with him. But this is what couples did right? A startled look crossed her face as Toma started to take her hand inside of his. I can do this, she thought, I can do this..

She jumped away from him in embarrassment. "H-h-hey Toma, don't you think that's m-moving a little bit to f-fast?!" she exclaimed. Toma turned and looked at her. He didn't say anything, just gave her a cheeky grin which made her heart thump. "W-why are you grinning like that?" she asked, pointing at him. "Heh, I knew it would be like this, dating a tsundere and all."

"I'M NOT A TSUNDERE" she shouted angrily. Toma didn't hesitate this time. Lunging at her, he grabbed her hand firmly with his. "See, it's not so bad, is it?" he asked, smiling. Mikoto merely looked at the ground, grinding her teeth. She had never experienced this sort of contact, this was strange to her. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't let go. His hand was strong and warm. It was the same hand that had saved her and 10,000 of her sisters. Allowing Toma to guide her, they entered the restaurant.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter guys, will write again tomorrow. Oh and by the way, for those wondering, I will obviously not be writing every single date like this, only extremely important ones.

Please review, any advice for improvement would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, what can I say guys, first of all my sincerest apologies! My hard drive failed on my the day I was to upload the fourth chapter, and then my coursework came through! Hopefully, we're back on track.

* * *

"Eh?" was the first sound from Mikoto's mouth as she entered. This was not the kind of restaurant she had imagined eating in on her first date. This was more of a… no, this was McDonalds!

"Toma, we're not eating in here, surely?" she asked, turning to face him. "I didn't get all dressed up to eat a Big Mac!" she said stamping her foot. She knew she was coming across as spoilt and snobby, but she couldn't't help it. She wanted everything to be perfect!

"Hey Mikoto, I know you go to a posh school, but some of us are excited to even be going to McDonalds" Toma said, still holding her hand. "What do you want to eat?" he asked. Mikoto sighed.

After ordering, the two sat down at a quiet table beside the window.  
Mikoto picked at her food, not wanting to complain. She had pictured her date with Toma to be a romantic and beautiful one, maybe in an expensive French restaurant. However, she had to accept that Toma was paying for the meal and the cinema, and that he was in truth, far poorer than her. Mikoto sighed.

"Hm? Misaka, aren't you eating your nuggets?" Toma asked, taking a sip of his drink. Misaka smiled at him and said in a faked-happy voice, "Ah, yeah of course I am, they're delicious!".

Toma put down his drink and stared into Mikoto's eyes. This unnerved her quite a lot, but she decided to bear with it instead of looking away. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement on the table. Toma had lifted his hand and was moving it towards her face! Instantly she turned bright red and panicked. What was he doing? Was he trying to move her head forward for a k-k-kiss?!? Slowly, his hand continued to rise. She was now focusing her attention on his hand instead of his eyes.

His hand was now level with her nose, and he stopped there. Misaka wondered if he was waiting for her to take his hand, but it wasn't the case. Toma playfully tapped Misaka on the nose, grinning as he did so.

"Sorry if I disappointed you, Biribiri." he said, still looking into her eyes. If she was blushing before, it was nothing compared to now. It felt like she had spent a month in the Sahara without any sun cream. She couldn't move. She was screaming at herself. A tiny little movement like this had caused her to shut down completely, had caused her to panic so much she couldn't move. What would it be like if he…

She shook her head, trying not to think of things like that. Toma took his hand away from her face, for which she was grateful. He picked up his drink again, he had finished eating. "How's that girl you live with? I can't remember her name." Toma asked. Misaka was taken aback, she never knew Toma and Kuroko had talked privately before. "Ehhh, she's fine I guess. Why do you ask?" Misaka replied. It couldn't be--!

Toma cut her thought short. "I, err, got the impression she, err, batted for the other team, and that you were-" he stopped short, Misaka was glaring at him. "I don't really mind!" he continued, "but I was just wondering how she handled us." he finished.

Misaka froze. US? Did she hear that right? US? Her and Toma? Her heart started thumping so loud she was afraid Toma could hear it. She waited a moment, trying to regain her composure before responding. "I didn't tell her." Mikoto said quietly. Toma looked at her, and opened his mouth to speak. "Look out!" someone shouted, interrupting him. Toma turned around to see a tray full of food flying at him. He was hit in the face with hamburgers and coffee was spilt all down his clothes. Toma looked ready to kill, until he heard a giggle. Turning to Misaka, he saw her holding back her laughter. Toma moaned.

"FUKOU DA!" he yelled at the ceiling.

* * *

I apologize if my writing for this one is rather sub-par, I am still busy with coursework, but decided to rush this chapter out. Yet again, sorry for the huge wait!


	5. Misakas Shame

First of all, I am really truly sorry. Some personal stuff has been going on in my life so I never got time to write any other chapters. I promise, I'll finnish this story, even if it takes me a year!

* * *

"Why me..." Toma sighed. Toma was in the bathroom in McDonalds trying to get the coffee stain from his clothes.

"Misaka must be so disappointed, this isn't the kind of first date a girl like her should have... wait a second. Is this Misakas first date?" Toma stared into his own eyes in the mirror. Misaka was a pretty girl, definitely his number one. But surely this meant she had attracted other men before this, right?

"I wonder if she's having as much fun with me as she did with them...".

Misaka was sitting outside the restaurant waiting for Toma. She was smiling to herself. Though this wasn't what she'd imagined, she was definitely willing to do this again. Toma made her nervous, Toma made her anxious and sometimes Toma made her mad. But, most importantly, Toma made her happy.

"That guy.." she started to say herself when heard rustling in the bushes beside the restaurant. Curious, Misaka approached the bushes and looked behind them. Nothing. A confused expression on her face, Misaka turned back towards the restaurant and sees something terrifying; a light brown pigtail disappearing around the corner.

"No.." she whispers to herself. "It can't be!" Rushing back inside, Misaka bangs open the door to the boys lavatory.

"Eh?" Toma looks round in surprise. Misaka stares for a moment and finally registers what she was seeing. Her face begins to turn bright red and she is so embarrassed she can't move. Toma is standing in the middle of the room, shirtless!

"What are you doing Misaka!" Toma shouts, "This is the mens room!" Toma makes no attempt to cover himself up. "I-I-I" Misaka starts her sentence but stutters on the first word. After closing her eyes and swallowing, Misaka says "I think Kuroko is following us".

A surprised look appears on Tomas face; to be honest he didn't think Misakas room mate would leave them alone, in fact he expected her to try and ruin the date in some way. "Ok." Toma replies. "What do you want to do about it?"

Misaka, still burning red at having seen Tomas naked chest, doesn't move. She didn't expect this, this was to much for her. "I-I think we should get out of here" she replies, eyes still closed and looking down.

"Misaka." Tomas voice is spoken with such seriousness that Misaka can't help herself. Opening her eyes and looking up, she sees Toma approach her, still shirtless. He grabs her by the hand and pulls her into the bathroom, blocking the main door with a wet floor sign.

"What-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Misaka yells, completely confused. In her mind, scenes are flashing through her head; naughty scenes involving her, Toma and a bathroom. Blood rushes to her face so fast she thought it must be pouring out her ears. What was he playing at!

Toma backs Misaka into a wall and holds both her hands above her head, trapping her. "I don't want you to think of anyone else but me tonight; all the other boys you've been out with, I just want you to think of me."

What the hell was he talking about! Misaka was completely confused. Other dates? She had never been on a date before this evening! And as if she could think of anyone else but Toma, with his well built body inches away from her own. She could feel the warmth of his breath, it was making her feel.. excited? No, she was terrified. What had gotten into him.

"I want to prove to you that I'm the only guy you'll ever need" Toma said, quietly. All this time he had been inching his face closer and closer to Misakas. The warmth of her body was almost to much. He had to do it, to prove to himself and Misaka that he wanted this to work. Closing his eyes, Toma moved his head in slowly.

What the hell! He's going to kiss me! Misaka was panicking. The scenes inside her head were becoming more vivid with every second that past. But she wasn't ready, there was no way she'd be ready for anything like that so soon. But she couldn't do anything, he would nullify her electricity as always. In this moment, Misaka felt more vulnerable than ever. Tomas lips inched ever closer to hers, and she tried to say something. To tell him that she had never so much as held another guys hand. But her words were caught somewhere in her throat. Her lips parted as his drew within an inch of hers. Her teary eyes closed...

SCHWONG

Toma felt cardboard on his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw a peice of cardboard in between his face and Misakas. What the hell was going on.

On the other side of the cardboard, Misakas face was one of pure rage and shame. Of course, Kuroko had saved her from this situation, she was happy for that. But her anger at Toma and her shame for giving into him was to much to handle. Misaka began to cry.

* * *

Continued in the next chapter (WHICH WILL COME OUT SOONER RATHER THAN LATER)


	6. Tomas Disgust

Tomas eyes opened wide in shock at the sound. It was the last sound he wanted to hear on his first date, the sound of Misaka crying. He let go of Misakas arms and she crumpled to the floor.

Neither of them moved.

Toma stood with his right arm still outstretched in front of him above Mikotos crumpled figure. He was shocked at what he had just done. It was completely out of his comfort zone. Did he like Misaka so much he was willing to do something so irrational, so completely out of character? In other words, did she drive him.. crazy?

Misakas mind was blank, as were her eyes that stared directly ahead at Tomas waistline. Normally she would be embarrassed, but now wasn't the time. She couldn't believe what Toma had just tried to do. Her mind replayed the scene again. The pain she had felt, the shame of giving in to him without a fight... it was all to much for her. Her eyes were welling up again and she felt herself breaking down until a gentle splash of water on her forehead snapped her back to reality.

Looking up, Misaka saw a shocking scene, something she thought would never happen. Toma had a forced smile on his face, and his eyes were glistening with tears. He wasn't crying that much, the single drop had fallen on Misakas forehead by chance. She hated this. The shock of the scene forced her blank brain back into work.

"Toma..." whispered quietly. She wasn't sure what she was doing. Was she trying to comfort him after what he'd just done? Or was it simply a reaction of the disgust she'd felt looking into his tear filled eyes? "Toma..."

"Heh Heh Heh". Misaka heard the laugh come from Tomas mouth. At first she was confused. It didn't sound like any laugh Toma could come out with; it was as forced as the smile on his face. It was also filled with disgust.

Tomas hand receded and fell limply at his side. Moving slowly, Toma walked backwards, hitting a stall door and falling down against it. His head now resting on his knees which he was hugging against his bare chest. After sitting in that posistion, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry" Touma began. "I'm really..". A strangled noise came where the last word was supposed to be. Misaka was still sitting against the wall. Did he really think an apology would make up for what he had attempted to do to her?

"I don't know what got into me.. I've completely ruined any chance we had.. fukou da.." Touma muttered. Misaka perked up at the "we" part, but she was still to disturbed to say anything. "I thought.. that if I was aggressive you'd forget the others and stay with me".

Misaka stared at him in disbelief. Did he really think, for even a second that there were any others? And the way he was saying it.. did he do all of this for her? She felt a proper emotion for the first time in minutes; happiness.

"I just needed this to work.. the amount of time I spent thinking about asking you out.. growing closer to you every time we met, which weren't coincidence by the way. Do you know how uncomfortable it is hiding in a tree for hours waiting for you to pass while avoiding a nun?" Toma chuckled into himself.

Misaka was welling up again. This time, she wasn't sure why. She was still angry, but the reason behind Tomas actions were beginning to make sense. He was such an idiot. Misaka shifted for the first time since crumpling and began crawling over to Toma. Reaching him, Misaka put her head against his.

"You idiot.." she mumbled as the tears finally began to fall. Toma, hearing this, let go of his legs and pulled Misaka into a tight hug. "Stop crying" Toma whispered into her ear. Misaka swallowed down the lump in her throat. "There weren't any boys before you, idiot. As if anyone could like this flat chested tomboy.."

The two sat in silence for another minute, Misaka still in Tomas arms. Breaking the silence, Toma was the first to speak. "You're the idiot. I like this flat chested tomboy". Misaka lifted her hand and lightly punched Tomas shoulder blade. "That was calling me flat chested" Misaka muttered. Toma chuckled. Misaka sighed. "Come on, get up Toma".

Pulling herself up slowly, she took Tomas hand and pulled him up. Toma took her other hand and pulled them against his chest. "Are you telling the truth?" Toma asked her, "I don't have any other guys to compete with"? "Of course not. This was my first date. And I was loving it untill this happened" Misaka replied, resting her head on Tomas chest. Her blush had returned, and somehow she was more confident than usual; at least less likely to lash out at any affection.

Toma was happy. Misaka didn't hate him; far from it. She seemed to have grown closer. The warmth of her breath was spreading across his chest. "Misaka.." Toma whispered. Taking his left his hand away from Misakas, he raised it to her head. He began stroking her hair.

Misakas heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode. Normally, she would have tried to kill him by now. But after Tomas little confession, she felt strangely at ease with him. And she thought she knew what was coming next. It terrified her, but at the same time..

Toma moved his hand from her hair to her face. Raising her head slightly, delicately this time. Misaka was panicking of course, he could see that in her eyes. But this was a different kind of panic; not afraid, excited. Lowering his head, he brushed his lips against hers, checking for any signs of distress. Seeing no real change, he continued...

Misakas heart stopped when Tomas lips touched hers. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what sort of first kissed she had imagined... after a romantic dinner, possibly at a fireworks display? Definitely not in a McDonalds bathroom. But, at that moment in time, she couldn't give a damn. Toma relinquished his kiss. Breathing heavily, Misaka placed her head back onto his chest.

"Let's call it a night".

EXTRA:

Misaka returned to her dorms at half nine. Luckily her limit was ten o'clock so she didn't have to sneak. Open entering her room, she turned on the light.

"Kuroko!" Misaka yelled, firing a jolt of electricity at Kurokos bed. Of course, no one was there. She would be in Misakas bed. Yelling, Kuroko jumped awake.

"Ah.. Onee-Sama..." Kuroko said terrified as Misaka approached, electricity arching through the air. "Kuroko!" Misaka said loudly, the electricity reaching its peak. Suddenly sitting down beside Kuroko, Misaka leant over and kissed Kurokos forehead lightly. "Thank you".

"Now get into your own bed".


	7. Mikoto's Strength

Firstly, my apologies. A lot of things have happened between now and my last chapter. Coursework and some personal problems have left me completely exhausted by the time I get home. I hope to change all that soon though. There seems to be a Misaka and Toma episode next week, hopefully that gives me more inspiration to continue writing! Enjoy!

It had been exactly one week since her date with Toma at McDonalds. She had mostly gotten over the whole disastrous affair and tried not to remember it to much but..

An image flashed in her mind. Tomas heavy breathing, his lips brushing hers..

Misaka shook her head blushing furiously and continued walking down the street. She had never planned to kiss him on the first date; in fact she didn't plan on kissing him at all until she was at least 16! She wondered if her age mattered much to Toma. She was 14 and he 16. Two years wasn't a lot of time but the difference in their maturity was obvious. She feared physical contact with him so much it made her tremble but he was perfectly fine with it. On that night though she had pulled through when Toma needed her most. Sighing she looked towards the ground and then-

She was falling. Someone had run into her while she wasn't paying attention. She turned around to protect herself with her arms but discovered something under her. She had been walking past a fountain and was headed straight into it. With a splash she landed head first soaking her uniform. Coughing and spluttering she turned and made to get out of the fountain. It was then she noticed someone standing above her.

"Are you okay?" A voice came from the figure above her. She couldn't make it out properly; her hair was covering her eyes so she could barely make out its figure. Judging by its voice however it was male. "What's wrong, can't swim?" the voice asked joking. The pool around the fountain was only up to her knee when she was standing. She looked up in anger and saw the man reaching out a hand. Reluctantly she grabbed it and he pulled her out of the fountain. After wiping her hair out of her eyes she got the first look at the idiot who had run into her.

He was handsome. Misaka had never had much interest in men but this one certainly grabbed her attention. He had blonde hair and blue eyes – strange for someone in Japan. He was tall; much taller than Misaka and by the sound of his voice about the same age as Toma. He was wearing a red shirt with the two top buttons undone and a loose black tie resting on his chest along with black jeans and stylish black shoes.

"Did you swallow too much water to talk? Would you like me to suck some out of you?" The voice asked. The arrogance in his voice annoyed Misaka; he sounded much too confident. "I haven't swallowed any water!" Misaka replied shouting, "We wouldn't be having this conversation if you had looked where you were running idiot!". The stranger just chuckled. "Sorry babe, it really was my bad". _B-babe?_ Who the hell did he think he was! "Don't call me babe!" Misaka replied "and yes it was your bad. Now I have to walk home all wet"

" What would you prefer to be called? Angel? Baby? Sweetheart? _Sexy_?" the guy replied tauntingly "and I can think of a way we can dry your clothes"

Misaka flushed red with anger and embarrassment. She had never met a guy like this. His offhand flirtatious comments were unnerving her.

"Shut up, stop making fun of me-" Misaka replied angrily, arcs of electricity running along her arms.

"In any case" the guy interrupted her "you're right, we can't have you going home all wet. Come with me, my family own a cafe around the corner. We have spare clothes and keep a drier there for the workers uniforms". Before she could reply the guy had grabbed her arm and was leading her around the next corner and into the first alleyway. From there they went through a door into a kitchen.

"You can get changed in the room on the right; that's where the staff normally shower and change. Feel free to have a shower if you wish that fountain was not the cleanest. Once you've got your clothes off just put them in the basket and put it behind the door. There's already a change of clothes in locker B that will fit you" the guy said. Beginning to push her towards the door Misaka stopped.

"Wait, I don't know your name!" Misaka cried.

"It's Usui" he replied with a sly grin then pushing Misaka through the door and closing it.

Misaka turned and her mouth dropped in shock. This wasn't what she had expected; instead of a dreary grey room she was greeted with one of the prettiest bathrooms she had ever seen. The taps and showerheads looked like they were made from pure gold and the tiles and worktops were glistening white and completely spotless. To her right she seen a row of lockers; they were all locked but one. Thinking about what Usui had said she decided to take a shower. That fountain wasn't the cleanest.

She made sure the door was locked and began undressing. The clothes were wet so they stuck to her skin. After removing all of her clothes she covered herself with a towel and put them in the small wooden basket beside her. Unlocking the door she opened it slightly and put the basket out in the kitchen. She began to withdraw her arm when she noticed movement on the other side of the kitchen. It was Usui and he was staring at her.

"Well well well, I know I called you sexy but I never realised how right I was.." he muttered slyly with a smirk on his face.

Crying out and blushing Misaka slammed and locked the door. Why hadn't she checked before she opened the door! Usui's smile unnerved her. He didn't creep her out and she wasn't scared of him, it was a strange feeling. Getting into the shower she turned it on. "Ooo cold" she muttered to herself. The water warmed up and she began rinsing her hair. She glanced to the side and jumped; she had seen someone. Realising she was looking at her own reflection, she began to study herself. She wasn't the best looking girl in her opinion; Kuroko had told her repeatedly before that she was a goddess but that was Kuroko. Toma.. he obviously found her attractive. But she always considered herself average, even less than average considering her lack of che-

Angering herself she turned from the mirror and distracted herself by washing her hair. After washing her body she turned the water off and began drying herself. She wondered if her clothes would be ready soon. In the meantime she would have to wear whatever clothes Usui had provided her. She walked over to locker B and opened it. "Wha-what-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" she cried.

Waiting in the locker for her was a uniform. A most embarrassing uniform. It was a maid outfit! Misaka ran to the door and opened it. "USUI-" Misaka began to shout before she had noticed what she had done. She was still naked and only wrapped in a towel! Glancing up she saw Usui grinning. "What, did you want me so badly you couldn't even wait to get dressed?" he said tauntingly. Misaka blushed harder than she had ever blushed in her life and ran back into the bathroom. Slamming the door again she began to shout through to Usui. "You said you had clothes ready, but all there is in Locker B is a maids uniform!". Through the door came Usuis reply. "Well this is a maid cafe, it's the only thing we have"

Misaka glared at the door imagining it was Usui. He had never told her that! She would have electrocuted him if she had known. But she had no choice. He had her clothes and she was beginning to get cold. Resigning herself, she began to put on the outfit.

15 minutes later she was fully dressed. The maid costume was frilly; way more frilly than anything she had ever worn in her life. It had no sleeves and the bottom was barely covering her panties so her legs were completely exposed. She had never worn anything so embarrassing in her life. "Oh girlwhosnameidon'tknow, I've made you something to eat" Usui called. Hesitantly Misaka opened the door. She was reluctant to trust this guy to much yet her body was moving on its own. Her thoughts were muddled.

Usui certainly had cooked. On the table there was a meal fit for at least 3 people on the table and it smelled delicious. "Err, thank you but it's a bit to much for me to eat alone" Misaka said looking at Usui who was putting his apron on a hook. "Oh that's no problem" replied Usui "You'll be dining with me tonight". Misaka knew she shouldn't sit down but.. her head was so fuzzy. She glided towards the chair almost as if she was in a trance. "Sit" Usui said in a strong voice. Misaka obeyed and as soon as she had done so shook her head. What the hell was going on?

Usui sat down. "Is there something wrong? Oh but of course there is. I haven't even asked your name yet!" Usuis tone was light and conversational until now. "Tell me" he said commandingly.

"Misaka Mikoto" Misaka replied. "Mikoto huh? Nice name.." Usui remarked quietly. Misaka looked up. "Don't call me Mikoto! No one is allowed to call me Mikoto" Misaka said angrily. "I can. You allow me to" Usui said in that commanding voice. "Yes, of course, call me what you want!" Misaka replied. It was now she was realising something was horribly wrong. She had never allowed anyone to call her Mikoto. She was agreeing to everything he said and she didn't know why.

Her brain was screaming at her body. It wanted to get away but her body wasn't listening. It was like she was being controlled! "Mikoto, are you not going to eat?" Usui asked her. "N-no, I'm not hungry," Misaka replied "My friend is waiting on me at home.. I need to leave"  
"Oh but I don't think that's going to happen, do you?". The last two words rang out in that commanding tone of his. Once again she found her body ignoring her own thoughts and shook her head.

Usui grinned. "Let's cut to the chase Mikoto. You've probably figured me out by now." Usui said darkly, "My name isn't really Usui. I'm not going to tell you my real one. But I'll tell you my esper ability... I can control peoples bodies. Not their minds, just their bodies. No one has been able to resist it so far" Usui stopped and took a drink of grapce juice before continuing, "I've had my eye on you for awhile, Mikoto. I've been following you around for awhile. Just think how strong I would be if I could control Mikoto to do all my work. How rich would I become? Plus, think of all the things I'll get to do to you in the background..."

Misaka froze. She was terrified. Her own body was ignoring her. "First things first Mikoto" Usui continued. "I forbid you to use your esper powers unless I say otherwise, am I clear?". The last sentence rang out in Usui's commanding voice. "Now that's done with... come over and straddle me" Usui commanded.

No thought Misaka. Like hell I'd do that! But her body was moving towards Usui slowly. Stop. Misaka would cry but she couldn't. She was trapped in her own body, unable to control anything. Misaka lifted her leg and straddled Usui. NO, thought Misaka, STOP IT RIGHT NOW.

"Good girl.. now Mikoto I wonder if you've had your first kiss" Usui said out loud. Misaka felt more in control of her body now but she couldn't properly move. Usui grabbed the back of Misakas head and began pulling it towards his. She struggled. She struggled with all the might she had. No way in hell was she going to let this happen!

"Stop struggling" Usui commanded. At once her strength left her and Usui pulled her forward. Their lips met. It was nothing like her first kiss with Toma. This one was rough and forceful whereas Toma was gentle and caring. Toma.. the moment she thought of him she had renewed strength. She wasn't going to let this happen. She couldn't. She wanted to be with Toma, not this creep!

Usui broke the kiss. "You're thinking you can break my power huh" Usui said. "Let's just see about that". He raised his hand in front of her face and began reaching for her outfit. He was going to..! No! Misaka couldn't believe it. She was about to be exposed by this guy, this perverted nothing of a man. She wouldn't allow it. She couldn't allow it. But her body had no power. She couldn't move. She thought of Toma. I wanted him to do this sort of thing when we were older, I wanted him to be the first! A sudden surge of strength kicked through her body and she pulled back. "Oh? That's a first. I said STOP STRUGGLING" Usui commanded. But she wouldn't. She had no feelings for this guy but she was thinking of the one guy she truly wanted more than any in the world. More power surged through her body. She managed to lift her arm slightly. I love my family. I love my friends. I love Kuroko. But most of all...

"I LOVE TOMAAAAA!" Misaka shouted out loud. Usui let out a surprised noise but that was soon silenced. Misaka had received full control of her body and had surged enough power through Usui to put him into a coma. Falling backwards, Misaka ran for the door and out onto the street. It was dark out and had begun to rain. She didn't care, she needed to see Toma right now!

Toma was sitting at home. He was rather lonely; Index had gone on a mission to England a few days ago. He decided that rather than sitting up to watch TV he would catch some shut-eye in the bed he wasn't allowed to use when Index was here. "Sometimes good things can happen even to the unluckiest people" he muttered. Turning off the lights and the TV Toma disregarded his clothes and climbed into bed. He lay there for a few minutes with his eyes closed when he heard a knock on the door. "Ahh I was so warm.. fukou da" Toma muttered as he made his way to the door. Opening it, he saw a shocking site.

It was Misaka.. in a maid outfit. Her hair was soaking wet as was the rest of her. She was crying. Toma immediately pulled her inside. "What's wrong Misaka?" Toma asked. "...Mikoto" Misaka replied in a small voice, barely audiable. "Huh?"

"I said call me Mikoto" Misaka said looking up. Seeing Toma in his boxers and t-shirt didn't put her off one bit. She jumped straight into his arms and pulled him into a kiss.

Has she gone mad? Toma was confused. He had never seen Misaka act like before. What was going. "Wait Misaka" Toma said breaking the kiss, "what's going on?". "Well.. I uh" Misaka was starting to come to her senses. Her overwhelming desire to get to Toma now gone she was beginning to think clearly again. "I ran into some trouble earlier and I needed to see you" Misaka said. Toma smiled. "Are you ok now Misaka?"

"Yeah, I think I am" Misaka replied. Toma pulled her into another kiss. "Err Misaka, if you don't mind me asking.. what's with the outfit?"

"Eh?" Misaka looked down. Immediately her face turned as red as a tomato. She had forgotten about the maid outfit! "It's-It's not what you think!" Misaka cried pulling away from Toma.

"Er, it may not be what I think but I've got to say it looks damn cute on you." Toma replied with a grin. Misaka couldn't blush harder so resorted to fidgeting with her hands and looking towards the ground. "Yo-You think so?" she asked. "Oh yeah. I don't think I know anyone that would think otherwise". They stood there awkwardly. Misaka was only just aware of the fact she was in Tomas apartment in a wet maids costume in the middle of the night. This would be tought to explain.

"Er, Misaka, do you want to stay here for tonight?" Toma asked tentatively. "EHHH!" Misaka replied. She was shocked he would suggest such a thing. "That's- that's- NO. No- I'-I'm not ready fo-for that!".

"Idiot" Toma replied. "I didn't mean that. I meant it's raining outside, you don't have a uniform and I don't like the idea of you going back outside with that thing on".

Misaka pondered for a moment. She wouldn't let anything happen. No way. But he was making sense. She certainly didn't want anyone to see her in this costume either!

"Al-alright. But n-no you know what! I'-I'll kill you if you even-" Toma put a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Are you an idiot?" Toma said, "Like I'd try something when you don't want me to. There's no pyjamas but I have some spare shorts and a shirt in the bathroom. Go get dried and changed".

About 15 minutes later Misaka emerged from the bathroom. She was still nervous about what was waiting for her but it turned out to be nothing. Toma lay on the floor far away from the bed.

"Ah, there you are Misaka" Toma started "You can have the bed for tonight, it's cold but I'll live."

"O-Ok." Replied Misaka. Gingerly she climbed into Tomas bed.

"I'm turning the lights off now" Toma stated out loud.

The lights went out and Misaka heard Toma turning over to look at her. She turned to look down at him. 

"Toma.. if you want you-you can sleep with me..." she said but then blushed as she realised the true meaning of the words she had just spoken "I mean in the same bed as me! N-Nothing like what you were thinking!" Misaka hid her head under the blanket. She heard Toma get up and walk over to the bed.

Pulling away the covers Toma slid into bed. The two lay side by side with their arms straight down for 15 minutes, neither able to sleep. "Misaka, this is stupid it's making us both uncomfortable. I'll jus-" Toma began but Misaka interrupted him. "NO!" she cried out. She didn't know why but she wanted to be near Toma after everything that had happened to her today.

Toma pulled Misaka towards him under the sheets. Initially she panicked, but as she drew closer she knew Toma had no ill-intention. He was smiling sweetly. She pressed against him. "Misaka-" Toma began but yet again he was interrupted.

"I told you to call me Mikoto" Misaka said sweetly. "But you never allow anyone to call you that" Toma replied questioningly. "You're an idiot Toma. That's because I don't love anyone like I love you." Misaka replied. She tried to hide her face under the cover but Toma pulled it up and looked into her eyes. "Thank you. Goodnight, Mikoto." He kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. Misaka rested her head just below Tomas chin.

Soon both were asleep. And for Misaka Mikoto, it was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.

**Authors Note**: This is not the end. I have some more adventures in store for this couple. Stay tuned!


End file.
